Various housing shapes for optoelectronic components are known. In known housings of optoelectronic components, an optoelectronic semiconductor chip of the optoelectronic component is arranged in a gap, bounded by a housing wall, of the housing. Minimum thickness of the housing walls and minimum distances between the housing walls and the optoelectronic semiconductor, required for mechanical reasons, in this case limit the possibilities for miniaturization in the optoelectronic components.